DEROK (EXPERIMENTO D-42)
by DANNYLOK
Summary: DEROK(EXPERIMENTO D-42) UN UNA HISTORIA FICTISIA MITAD CREEPYPASTA


EL DEROK - EXPERIMENTO D-42 HISTORIA ORIGINAL.

MI HISTORIA COMIENSA PESIMO HOY REPROBE 3 MATRIAS DE LA SECU. Y MI NOVIA TERMINO CONMIGO,MIS PAPAS YA NO ME HABLAN Y MI HERMANO SE FUE A CANADA,LLEGE A MI CASA Y ENTRE A MI CUARTO,SERE LA PUERTA Y ME ACOSTE EN LA CAMA PENSANDO...(PORQUE ME PASA ESTO AMI SI ME PORTO BIEN Y AGO LO QUE ME PIDEN) LUEGO ME LEBANTE DE LA CAMA Y AGARE MI MOCHILA LA VASIE Y METI ROPA Y COMIDA QUE TENIA GUARDADA ME PUSE UN SUETER VERDE Y ABRI LA PUERTA SALI CORRIENDO Y LES DIJE A MIS PAPAS...

-YO: MAMA,PAPA ME BOY DE LA CASA ESPERO QUE HASI APRENDAR A CUIDAR BIEN A SUS HIJOS.  
-PAPA: NO HIJO NO TE BAYAS.  
-MAMA: SI HIJO NO TE BAYAS YA SE QUE NOS ENOJAMOS MUCHO CON LAS CALIFICASIONES PERO ESO NO ES MOTIVO PARA QUE TE BAYAS.  
-YO: USTEDES NO ME QUIEREN SOLO ME QUIEREN PARA QUE CUANDO TRABAJE YO LES CONSIGA EL DINERO,USTEDES NO ME QUIEREN COMO A LAS OTRAS FAMILIAS (LLORANDO).  
-MAMA: HIJO NOSOTROS SI TE QUEREMOS Y MUCH...  
-YO: NO E SIERTO(GRITANDO).

DESPUES DE ESO SALI CORRIENDO POR LA PUERTA DE ATRAS Y MI PAPA CORRIA Y CORRIA PARA ATRAPARME,PERO NUNCA ME ALCANSO Y MI PAPA SE CALLO Y GRITO NOOOO HIJO VUELVEEEEEEEE (GRITANDO Y LLORANDO).  
DESPUES ME ALEJE MUCHO DE MI CASA Y ALFINAL CUANDO ME CANSE DE CORRER LLEGUE A UNA CASA ABANDONADA EN MEDIO DE UN CAMPO MEDIO DESIERTO Y ENTRE Y ME QUEDE HAY HASTA QUE ME ENCONTRARA UNA NUEVA CASA,PERO ESA MISMO DIA EN LA MADRUGADA ENTRO UN VIEJO CON UNA ESPESIE DE BATA PARA LABORATORIO Y ME ESCONDI DETRAS DE UNA MESA QUE ESTABA EN LA ABITASION,EL VIEJO BAJO AL SOTANO Y SERO LA PUERTA SIN LLABE,LUEGO VIE UNA ESPESIE DE LUZ QUE ESTABA SALIENDO DEL SOTANO Y ME ASERQUE Y ABRI LA PUERTA PARA VER QUE HABIA ABAJO Y BAJE LAS ESCALERAS CUIDADOSA MENTE LOGRE VER QUE EL VIEJO ESTABA HACIENDO EXPERIMENTOS CON RATAS Y OTROS ANIMALES Y LOGRE OIR QUE DIJO...

-VIEJO: CON ESTA FORMULA ALFIN LOGRARE COMPLETAR MI ESPERIMENTO?, POS HAY QUE ABERIGUARLO?  
-YO: ESE VIEJO QUE ESTA HASIENDO.?  
(CHILLIDO DE RATA)  
LA RATA EMPESO A CHILLAR Y EL VIEJO LA DEJO EN EL SUELO ADENTRO DE UN MONTON DE TABLAS QUE PARESIAN LAVERINTO Y LA RATA TENIA UNA VENDA EN LOS OJOS Y CORRIA EN EL LABERINTO Y NUNCA CHOCO CON NINGUNA TABLA Y LA RATA SALIO Y EL VIEJO GRITO... SI LO E LOGRADO E COMPLETADO MI ESE MOMENTO DESIDI SUBIRME PARA QUE NO ME VIERA PERO DEREPENTE UNA DE LAS TABLAS SE ROMPIO Y CAI AL SUELO CASI APUNTO DE DESMALLARME,EL VIEJO VOLTIO Y DEIJO...

-VIEJO: VAYA VAYA VAYA QUE TENEMOS AQUI UN JOVEN DE COMO 15 A OS?  
-YO: NO ME AGAS NADA VIEJO. (Y ME DESMALLE).  
-VIEJO: NO TE PREOCUPES NO TE PASARA NADA.

DESPUES ME DESPERTE COMO EN UNA ESPESIE DE CAMA DE OPERASION AMARADO Y DIJE...  
-YO: QUE DEMONIOS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO QUI? (HACIENDO FUERZA PARA SOLTARME).  
-VIEJO: NO TE ESFUERZES NUNCA TE SOLTARAS.  
-YO: MALDITO VIEJO SUELTAME.  
-VIEJO: NO PUEDO.  
-YO: PERO, PORQUE?  
-VIEJO: PORQUE? PORQUE NESESITO HACER UN ESPERIMENTO CON UN SER HUNMANO OSEA TU.  
-YO: !NO NO PUEDES.  
-VIEJO: SI PUEDO,NESESITO PROBARLE AL MUNDO QUE LOS SERES HUMANOS TAMBIEN PODEMOS VIVIR SIN LA NESESIDAD DE LOS OJOS.  
-YO: !NOOO PORQUE CONMIGO?  
-VIEJO: Y QUIEN TE MANDO A FISGONIAR DONDE NO TE LLAMAN JEJEJEJE, BUENO COMENSEMOS.  
-YO: !NOO NO SUELTAME (GRITANDO).

EL VIEJO ME INLLECTO UNA ESPESIE DE LIQUIDO COLOR VERDE Y OTRO COLOR ROJO Y LUEGO ME PUSO UNOS ESPESIES DE CABLES EN LA CABESA Y EN EL PECHO,EL VIEJO DESPUES DE PONERME TODO LO QUE ERA DEL EXPERIMENTO SEFUE ALADO DE SU MAQUINA Y ENSENDIO LA LUZ QUE ESTABA ARRIBA DE MI Y DEJO...  
-VIEJO: COMENZANDO EL EXPERIMENTO D-42 INICIANDO EXPERIMENTO.

DESPUES EMPESE A SENTIR UNA ESPESIE DE MOVIMIENTOS ADENTRO DE MI CABEZA Y DE MI PECHO Y EMPESO A PONERSE BLANCO MIS PIERNAS Y BRAZOS Y DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS EMPESE A BER NEGRO SI TENIA LOS OJOS ABIERTOS Y Y LUEGO ME EMPESE A SENTIR COMO SI ME ESTUBIERA GOLPEANDO LA PANSA,DESPUES LA COMPUTADORA DEL VIEJO DESIA...  
-ERROR,ERROR,ERROR FALLO DEL SISTEMA,INISIANDO MODO RAPIDO.  
EL VIEJO GRITO !NOOOOOOOO DESPUES EMPESE HASENTIR QUE ME CRECIAN LAS U AS,QUE ME QUEDABA SIEGO,QUE BAJABA MI PESO, Y QUE ME CRSIA EL PELO,DESPUES LE VIEJO QUISO DETENER LA MAQUINA PERO NO SE DETENIA Y ALFINAL SE FUE LA LUZ Y DIJO LA COMPUTADORA -EXPERIMENTO COMPLETADO,ACTIVANDO LAS LUZES DE EMERGENSIA.  
EL VIEJO RAPIDAMENTE VOLTIO Y VIO LA CAMILLA YO AUN ESTABA AMARADO PERO TODO CAMBIADO DE PELO,PIEL,CUERPO,U AS,ETC Y EL VIEJO DEIJO.  
-SI EL EXPERIMENTO FUNSIONO SE A COMPLETADO PERO TAMBIEN SE A MUTADO!  
PERO DESPUES DE ESO YO RESPONDI Y ROMPI LA CORREA DONDE ESTABA AMARADO,LA CORREA DEL BRAZO DERECHO EL VIEJO SE ASUSTO Y SE ALEJO AGARO UNA ESPESIA DE TRANQUILISANTE PERO CUANDO VOLTIO YO YA NO ESTABA AMARADO ESTABA LA CAMILLA VACIA Y EL VIEJO RETROSEDIO POCO A POCO A UNA PUERTA QUE ESTABA DETRAS DE EL Y SE APAGO LA LUZ EL VIEJO GRITO.  
!NOOOOOOOOO DESPUES ENCONTRO UNA LINTERNA QUE ESTABA EN LA MAQUINA Y CAMINO ASIA ENFRENTE DESPUES SINTIO UN REPIRO DETRAS DE EL,SE VOLTIO Y DISPARO PERO NO HABIA NADA Y REGARGO EL ARMA VOLTIO DENUEVO RAPIDAMENTE Y ME VIO,LE ROMPI LA LINTERNA Y GRITO...!NOOOOOOO DESPUES SE BOLVIO A ENSENDER LA LUZ Y EL VIEJO YA ESTABA MUERTO Y ME DIJE...

-DEROK(YO): !NO NO PERO QUE E ECHO.  
SUBI LAS ESCALERAS DE LA CASA ABANDONADA Y ENCONTRE UN ESPEJO ME PUSE ENFRENTE DEL ESPEJO Y EN MI MENTE DIJE...  
-DEROK(YO): (YA NO SOY EL MISMO ESE MALDITO ME A CAMBIADO ME CONVIRTIO EN UN MONSTRUO).  
AGUARE MI SUETER Y SALI CORIENDO DE LA CASA Y DESPUES DE ABANSAR A LA CIUDAD ENCONTRE A UN POLICIA Y LE PEDI SI ME AYUDABA,EL POLICIA ME VIO Y NO RESPONDIO COMO ME LO ESPERABA...

-POLICIA: DETENTE NO TE MUEVAS.  
-DEROK(YO): SOLO NESESITO AYUDA(CAMINANDO DESPASIO).  
-POLICIA: TE DI UNA ORDEN.  
DISPARO SU ARMA Y MEDIO AL PECHO PERO, NO SENTI DOLOR ESURIO MI SANGRUE PERO NO SENTI DOLOR,DEPUES EL POLICIA SE FUE CORIENDO Y YO ENCONTRE A UN SE OR DE UNOS 27 A OS,LO TOQUE POR LA ESPALDA Y TUBE UNA RACION QUE NO ESPERABA SENTIA ENOJO,FURIA,Y GANSA DE MATARA Y DEPUES ME EPESO A CRESER LA UNAS HASTA UNOS 15 CENTIMETRO Y SE LAS ENCAGE EN LA ESPALDA,EL SE OR SE TIRO AL SUELO YA CUANDO ESTABA EN EL SUELO,SENTI COMO TRISTESA VINO LA POLICIA Y EMPESO A DISPARARME Y ME DIERON COMO 14 BALAS PERO NO SENTI DOLOR,ME FUI ASERCANDO POCO A POCO A LAS PATRULLAS PERO SEGUIAN DISPARANDO ERAN COMO 3 PATRULLAS Y DESPUES DE BER QUE NO ME AYUDABAN,YO ME ECHE A CORRER Y LLEGUE A LA CASA ABANDONADA DONDE EL VIEJO ME ABIA TRANSFORMADO Y ENTRE Y BAJE LAS ESCALERAS DEL SOTANO Y FUI A LA SALA DE CONTROL DEL LABORATORIO Y ENCONTRE LOS ARCHIVOS DEL ESPERIMENTO Y TODO SOBRE LO QUE ME CAMBIO Y DESIDI VERLOS Y ENCONTRE QUE HAORA ME LLAMO DEROK (EL EXPERIMENTO D-42),EL CRESIMIENTO DE LAS U AS ERA PARA DEFENSA Y PARA NO USAR ARMAS BLANCAS,LA SEGEDAD ERA POR SI ME ENCAJABAN ALGO EN EL OJO NO SINTIERA DOLOR Y SEGUIR VIENDO,EL COLOR BLANCO DE LA PIEL ERA POR UN DEFECTO DE LAS INLLESIONES QUE ME PUSERN Y QUE ERA COMO CAMUFLAJE,  
Y LA FUERZA Y VELOSIDAD ERAN PARA ATRAPAR MIS PRESAS QUE QUERIA O ATRAPAR MIS ENEMIGOS.

DESPUES VOLVI A SUBI Y ME MIRE AL ESPEJO Y DIJE...  
YO YA NO SOY EL MISMO,YO YA NO SOY HUMANO,YO YA NO TENGO FAMILIA,YO YA NO TENGO CORAZON,YA NO SIENTO DOLOR,YA NO SIENTO TRIZTESA,YA NO SIENTO FELIZIDAD YA NO SIENTO TEMOR.  
SOLO SIENTO UNA COSA ENOJO Y GANAS DE MATAR POR ESO FUI CREEADO Y POR ESO ME PUSIERON COMO NOMBRE...

DEROK(EXPERIMENTO D-42)...  
DEROK: Y ESTE ES SOLO EL COMIENSO DE MI HISTORIA.

ESCRITOR: JOS DANIEL GARZA T.  
TITULO: DEROK (EXPERIMENTO D-42).  
CANAL DE YOUTUBE: DANNYLOK - user/luigi15045 


End file.
